


The Owl house one-shots

by MilkshakeOwO



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddles!, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Not everything is bad i promise, Other, Platonic Relationships, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wholesome relationships, Young Eda Clawthorne, aged up (16 up!), degrading, im sorry, luz goes through it in one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkshakeOwO/pseuds/MilkshakeOwO
Summary: Hello hello hello! Welcome back to Milk's one shot fanfics where you give me an idea and I make it come true! Today's chapter is just rules and where to find me if you want to give more ideas or just casual updates on anything else!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda, Everyone/Everyone, Lilith Clawthorne/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda/Willow Park, Odalia Blight/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	1. Welcome to the show

_Hello!_

* * *

Hi hi!~ Sorry for such a long break and somewhat radio silence, but I'm back! School has been somewhat kicking my ass buuuut I'm here and willing to write for you guys. I know that A Witch in training was somewhat what helped gained my account to catch some attention, but I do want to put out that I won't just be writing the Owl house smut. As much as it's fun, there's other fandoms and even my own things I would like to produce. I'm not giving up on AWIT at all! It's coming along pretty good among planning, but AO3's shit saving system the first draft had been destroyed. 

Here's the update's some have been waiting for!   
-Luz will now be 16, i'll be using her beta design to make her look older.   
-Amity will still have a crush on Luz (for some laughs)  
-Lilith will be living in the Owl house and just chilling around  
-hooty stays in the fanfic, i love him and you can't make me let him go.   
-Eda will turn into the owl beast in this, adds to the plot.   
  
That's all!  
  
Now~ On to the rules! g  
1\. No asking for younger characters to be lewded, 16+ can be lewded but in show characters are 14 and if you want fluff than sure! No lewds.   
2\. No heavy abuse (taking bout the blight parents) I don't know what fanfic is going around with them, but if there's heavy abuse in a fic I'll put a trigger warning but it will end with aftercare or some happy ending.   
3\. no animals x human, that's weird.   
4\. No piss, scat, infantilzation, vomit, or anything gross. I will not write anything about bodily fluids that's not cum.   
5\. Just be respectful to other's ships/parings. I like Lumity and that so it will be added to the fic.   
6\. Wait for your fic nicely, don't be a jerk face.   
  
Now~ after all of that! I have a discord! If you ever want to personally reach me for ideas or prompts you want, then feel free to message me! I'm open to talk about anything! Heres my disc~ Bug#9283   
  
Have a good day~  
  
  



	2. Detention (Boscha/Luz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Luz and Boscha get into a fight after a Grudgby match, both girls get thrown into detention till they can get along. What happens when the tension in the room gets a little bit too thick for both the teenagers to handle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! ~ Sorry if this isn't the ship you wanted in the beginning, but I put all the suggestions on a wheel and spun! Today's suggestion was made by lovely person called Galaxy_art1800! They wanted a somewhat rough Bosluz fanfic so I happily provided! Let's see who's next, my loves~ (All characters are 16!)
> 
> This includes: degradation, slight master/mistress kink, slight bondage, ass play, rimming, and exhibitionism

* * *

* * *

Luz huffed as she hit the ground.   
  
The brown haired felt a small throbbing pain in her head as she laid on the Grugby field after being pushed down. _Ho_ w _did I get here?_ She thought to herself before finally realizing where she was. Boscha had pushed her after Luz insulted her. "Why don't you say it again, human," Boscha spoke, her taunting tone breaking Luz's train of thought. Luz could hear the whispering and giggles of her classmates around her.   
  
"Aw, look! You have nothing to say! As expected as someone as weak as-" She was cut off by Luz suddenly standing up. A couple of gasp and murmurs filled the air as Luz gave her bully an angry expression.   
  
"I said," Luz paused for a moment. "As someone with three-eyes, you sure can't see how much of a bitch you are!"   
  
A sound rang through the air, and before the human could even register what had happened, an aching pain ran through Luz's face. Boscha had slapped her. Luz raised her hand to her cheek, her jaw slightly dropped. _That fucker had slapped her._ The pain quickly faded, Luz's hand's closing to form a fist as she stared into Boscha's eyes.   
  
A smirk formed on the pink skinned girl's face. She crossed her arms and raised her chin, peering down at luz. Rolling her eyes, she let out a scoff, the words she spoke began to muffle in Luz's ears. All the girl could hear were voices telling her to fight back- _Stand up for yourself!_ So she did. Within seconds, her fist collided with her foe's face.   
  
Luz pounced on the girl, her fist repeatedly driving into the other's face. Students around them stood in shock, some cheering in excitement by the scene unfolding in front of them. Angry cries and grunts spewed from Luz's self as she fell deeper and deeper into her anger's hand. Letting all the emotions she held in overtaking her as she became putty in her emotion's hands.   
  
"Get off of me!"   
  
The scream snapped her back into reality as she was yanked away from her opponent by her upper arm. A firm grip holding her back, Luz turned around and there stood her principal. The once entertained students scattered, leaving the two girls and the principal alone on the field. 

* * *

"I can't believe that asshole locked us in here," Boscha scoffed. "Especially with you!"  
  
"Maybe if you didn't call the guy a cocksucker for telling you to calm down, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation.." Luz muttered, laying her head on the desk.   
  
Boscha sighed as she leaned back in her chair and looked out the window. Luz just laid there in silence as she processed what happened to them after the fight, _I can't believe Principal Bump really put us in here alone! What was the whole point of his 'getting along' punishment also? It's not like locking us in here for an hour or two was really going to change anything between them. Hell, it was just more awkward._  
  
"Hey, you think you can get half a witch to break us out?".   
  
Boscha broke the silence, again.   
  
"Why do you call her that? What do you gain from calling Willow names? " Luz lifted her head, a bit of spite leaking out of her voice. She hated whenever Boscha, or anyone, bullied her friends. "That's what she is, a stupid nobody who thinks plants are better than everyone else!"  
  
_**THUD**_. Luz had stood up so fast from her seat that her chair fell. Her fist were balled on the table as she quickly looked at Boscha.   
  
"Stop saying shit like that, she's one of the best people I've met at this school."   
  
Boscha just looked at the human, a small ounce of fear inside of her. She gulped, _Was she gonna attack me again?_ All of these thoughts were running through the three-eyed girl's mind, but before she could even process it, she was pushed against the window. Her eyes met Luz's. _She's pissed!_ The human was holding Boscha up by her shirt collar and had a pretty firm grip on her. The tension was so high in the room that you can cut yourself on it. Nobody spoke a word, it was clear one of them were looking for a fight.   
  
Luz never had seen Boscha so up close before, well when she wasn't in such a big fit of rage. _Her face was somewhat pretty.. I mean her lips look soft.. What? I'm trying to intimidate her!_ Luz shook her head, giving Boscha a glare before leaning closer. "Leave my friend's alone."   
  
"Or else what?" Boscha said in a teasing tone.  
  


The two just looked at each other. No words were uttered as Luz leaned forward and pressed her lips against Boscha's. A moment passed before they stopped and looked away, Luz let go of the girl as she looked away. "So..are you gonna continue?" Boscha suddenly spoke. 

* * *

Luz had Boscha pinned on one of the desks. Her hands pinning her wrist above the pink girl's head as Boscha's legs wrapped around the human's waist. Their kisses were sloppy, but filled with so much lust mixed in with anger. Boscha had opened her mouth slightly and Luz took this as an invitation to push her tongue inside, the two fought for dominance but Luz won in the end. When Luz pulled away from the sloppy make out session, she heard Boscha let out an audible whine. The Hispanic girl just chuckled as she started to nibble on the girl's neck, she made sure to leave small bite marks that would fade away by tomorrow at most. 

"S-Stop teasing you bitch..." Boscha whined, her face had a bright shade of red spread on it.   
  
"I'll do whatever I fucking want to you."   
  
Luz let go of Boscha's wrist as she used her new free hands to roam all around her bottom's waist and stomach. She enjoyed feeling her body squirm under her as she gently stroked the girl's weak spots. The top smiled to herself as she let her hand get under Boscha's shirt and cup her breast, she felt Boscha freeze up for a second.   
  
"Someone's sensitive~" Luz whispered in Boscha's ear, continuing to group the poor girl as she kept letting out small whimpers and mewls. 

Boscha couldn’t believe this was even happening to her! The girl she bullied, her _enemy_ , was currently on top of her! And she was enjoying it! It was almost like heaven to her, Luz was touching all the right spots and-  
  
“L-Luz!~” Boscha suddenly moaned out Luz’s name as she felt the girl grab her ass.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to see how this felt~” Luz chuckled, letting go of Boscha’s ass as she took off her belt and tied the bottom’s hands together with it. _She learned the trick from some twitter tread she saw._ The Hispanic grinned as she broke away from the girl’s grip and stood up. She had this devilish look to her, “You’re ass is pretty great so maybe I’ll just eat that instead of your filthy pussy~”  
  
“Wha- Hey! Who gave you permission to speak to me like that?! ” “When you went from top dog to my fucking slutty bitch!”  
  
Boscha just went silent as she just looked away. Luz started to take off Boscha's skirt and tights, she grinned as she saw a damp spot in the girl's panties. _So she was getting off on this?_ Boscha took this as a sign to spread her legs as she kept her hands close to her chest. The three eyed girl was freaking out for two reasons. One, she was about to get eaten out by a human, and two, they were in front of a window. 

_The window.  
  
_"W-Wait! T-The window i-is right there," Boscha pointed it out, if anyone passed by and looked in then they would be easily seen. "Someone will see us.."  
  
"Well, who care?" Luz shrugged, she held Boscha's legs apart with her hands as she left a trail of light kisses leading to her crotch. 

"I care! We have to stop!" Boscha cried. "If someone sees us then we'll get in trouble!"   
  
Luz just pulled Boscha off the desk and pressed her face first in front of the window, now if anyone walked by they would clearly see her. The bottom blushed heavily as she felt her shirt be lifted up so now her breast were pressed against the window! "Better now, Princess?"  
  
"L-Luz, I m-mean it sto- nnngh!" She bit her lip at the end of that sentence, feeling Luz press her face against her still clothed wet slit. The human licked her clit through her panties as Boscha struggled to even stand. _She was totally getting off on this!_  
  
Luz slid her panties to the side as she started to lick up all of Boscha's wetness, as she pushed her head a bit deeper her nose pressed against the girl's clit and it almost made the sensitive girl climax on the spot. Luz, on the other hand, was also wet. She felt the damp spot on her panties grow as she kneeled behind Boscha and kept eating her out.   
  
"F-Fuck...haa..k-keep g-going.." Boscha moaned out, jolting up when she felt Luz slap her ass suddenly.  
  
Luz pulled away to take a breath and to wipe her mouth. Boscha tasted somewhat..nice? It wasn't her first time eating a girl out, Amity earned that role. "W-Why did you stop..?" Boscha sounded confused, suddenly she felt her asshole be licked. She suddenly felt a wave of energy suddenly pass over here as Luz kept licking her puckered hole. "L-LUZ!~"   
  
Luz wasn't fully paying attention as she swirled over the hole and even bit it slightly to get a reaction out of the girl, which she did. After a couple minutes of moaning and Luz eating Boscha's ass, the human pulled away and got up from kneeling. She rested her head on Boscha's shoulder as she used her hand to slide over the pink girl's soaking pussy.   
  
"Mmmm..you're kind of cute when you moan~" Luz whispered in her ear, her fingers rubbing Boscha's clit so she can drive the girl to an orgasm. Boscha, on the other hand, was shaking in her spot. She was soo close to cumming and just need another push before-   
  
"Nnngh!" She suddenly gasped, feeling luz push two fingers in her ass. She almost cried out as she felt Luz spread her fingers around the tight hole. Luz thrusts her fingers in and out fast and even used her thumb to brush over Boscha's clit. The pink girl groaned as she felt her climax hit her, her legs were shaking more as she came. Luz slowed down her movements as she soon pulled her fingers out.   
  
"That was interesting.." Luz muttered, getting away from Boscha and using a nearby napkin to clean her fingers.   
  
"Never talk about this.." Boscha said, putting her clothes back on.   
  
"Deal."

* * *

"Where were you all day, Kid?" Eda asked, noticing Luz was in the kitchen drinking something on the counter.   
  
"Oh, me and Boscha got into a fight and Bump did some 'getting along' exercise by locking us in a room for 3 hours." Luz responded, taking a sip from her drink as she looked at her phone.   
  
"Oh? He still does that?" Eda shrugged as she went back to what she was doing, "You know, me and Lilith ended up losing our virginities to each other in that room."   
  
Luz almost spit out her drink as she looked at Eda with a surprised expression, "WHAT?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I gave up at the end? I know I can! I was rushed towards the end so thats why it's not as good. Next is Almost Owl Eda and Luz- slight horror in the start but eh. Also I love reading y'alls comments so keep them up.


End file.
